As a voice recognition method, a method of recognizing a voice uttered by a user and displaying a result of the recognition is known.
For example, patent reference 1 discloses a voice recognition device that recognizes a voice uttered by a user and displays a result of the recognition, and that, on the basis of the usage state of equipment which can be operated by the user, the user's living body information, etc., estimates the load on the user, and, when the load is large (i.e., when the frequency with which the user visually recognizes a display provided by a display means is low), makes it easy for the recognition result to be displayed, whereas when the load is small (i.e., when the frequency with which the user visually recognizes the display provided by the display means is high), makes it difficult for the recognition result to be displayed.